The Beginning of an End
by IchLiebeDich209
Summary: Edward gets into a car accident. When he wakes up in hospital he becomes a 5 yrs old stuck in a 17 yr old body. Bella moves to forks where she meets Edward. Can she make him normal again? Canon pairings. All human. katiemasen as Beta. R
1. The Accident

The Acciddent

The Accident  
My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I am 17 years old and am currently a junior.  
I was speeding to get home. I had a new song in mind that I wanted to play on the piano. That's when it happened. I was going straight ahead when a car came and crashed into my left side. My head hit the window and then the steering wheel. Then everything went black.

I heard strange beeping noises and voices around me. My body was aching and my head was pounding. Where was I? What happened? Why do I feel so much pain? I rapidly opened my eyes only to close them in a flash because of the bright light. I opened them again slowly and looked around. I was on a hospital bed covered with gauze and plaster.  
"Where am I?" I asked. I noticed my voice was much deeper than before. What was going on?  
The nurse looked at me with wide eyes and said "I'll go get your family." I heard voices outside of the room. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett came rushing in. They all looked exhausted. Their eyes were red and puffy.

"Mommy," I called.

Esme and Alice came rushing to my side and threw themselves at me. "Oh Edward, my baby!" Mommy cried.

"Mommy what happened?" I asked.

"Edward you don't remember?" She asked. I shook my head. No. "You were in a car accident, you were speeding home and somebody crashed into you!" She told me. But that made no sense!

"I was in a car accident?! But mommy I'm only 5 years old I can't even drive yet!" I exclaimed. Everybody gasped! What was wrong with me?!


	2. Are You an Angel?

Authors Note: I forgot to mention that everybody is slightly out of character

**Authors Note: I forgot to mention that everybody is out of character! Sorry! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Are You an Angel?  
Alice P.O.V

It's been two months since the accident. I miss my old big brother Edward. He's not the same. He doesn't save me from guys who try to hit on me anymore. I'm just so glad he's alive even though he acts like a five year old. At school he's very quiet because he gets picked on a lot now. But he is very smart. At home he's always so energetic. I'm sure that every thing is going to change and soon in a good way.

Bella P.O.V

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My mother is a very famous lawyer in Phoenix. I am going back to Forks, Washington to live with my father for a change. I have tan skin, shiny brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a toned body. I am at an airport right now looking for my father.  
"Bella!" I hear somebody calling. I look straight ahead to see my father Charlie. I smile and walk over to him. I didn't have any of my luggage because I had it brought over here before I even got here. The only thing I carried is a Channel bag that contained my Iphone, my wallet, my make up, and a water bottle.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Me too kiddo!" he replied.

My dad was really cool. He was one of the two very famous surgeons here in Forks hospital. "So all of your stuff got here yesterday and I brought them to your room. And your car is here!" he told me.

"Thank God! I thought they wouldn't have it here in time." I replied. My car was a 2008 Nissan 35OZ. It was black with cream colored leather interior. We walked to my dad's car which is a 2008 Camry. It was a dark grey color. "Nice car dad!"

"Thanks," he replied with a laugh.

We drove home talking about what had been going on while we were apart. The house was like a mansion. It was a cream colored Victorian styled house. We didn't have any neighbors except for the other surgeon's family that lived a mile away.

"You'll be starting school tomorrow, the forms are all done. So all you have to do is go to the office tomorrow morning to get your timetable." He told me.

"Cool, you'll have to write the direction for me tonight!" I called out, getting out of the car and following to the front porch.

He opened the door causing me to gasp at the beauty of what was inside. "Dad, this place is gorgeous," I exclaimed almost breathless. He just laughed and lead me up to my room.

He held my door open and I walked in. It was huge! And that's not even including the bathroom that was connected to it, which by the way was huge to. There was a king sized bed with midnight blue silk sheets located to the center back of the room. Selves lining the wall to the left of my bed held all of my books, which there had to be well over a thousand. To the right of my room was a wine colored placed against the wall with a big mahogany desk right next to it. A black plasma screen TV was on the wall across from the bed. On the couch was a puppy Chihuahua my favorite breed of dog.

I squealed and ran and leaped at my dad giving him the biggest hug. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! I love everything in the room and the puppy!"

He kissed my forehead and informed me that I must take care of the puppy. I nodded and ran over to the puppy. "I'm going to call him Nike" I decided, picking him up and putting him on my lap and immediately he snuggled into me and fell asleep.

After watching Nike sleep there on me lap for a few minutes, I picked him up gently and placed he back on the couch. Then turned back to face Charlie, who still stood in the doorway leaning against the frame "I'll go get started on dinner, Dad" I told him.

"Alright, I'll be in my study doing some paperwork," He informed me. I went downstairs with Nike in my arms. I couldn't leave him all alone in that huge room. I set him down on the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen. I froze. "Whoa, this is huge!" I thought out loud.

Once I was able to recover from my awestruck state I decided dinner will be steak with some potato wedges and salad and took out the ingredients and got to work.

Once I was done, I went to the living room to see that Nike was awake. When he saw me he jumped down off the couch and ran to me. I picked him up and walked back into the kitchen to get him some dinner too. I looked in the pantry to find a bag of dog food in there with a doggy bowl right next to it. I opened the bag and scooped some into the bowl then resealed it. I picked up the bowl and set the bowl on the ground next to the dining table. I let Nike go and he slowly walked up to the bowl and sniffed it for a second before he dug into it. I got another doggy bowl from the pantry and filled it up with water and set right next his food. I stroked Nikes head slowly then got up to set the food on the table. Grabbing some iced tea from the fridge i poured two glasses and place them on the table.

I went to the stairs. "Dad, dinners ready," I called and he appeared straight away and made his way down the stairs.

"Mmm, smells good Bells!" He said causing me to blush. We sat down and began to eat.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I asked, "So dad, how's everything going down at the hospital?"  
He swallowed what was in his mouth then replied "Good, really good. But I've been worried about one of my patients though. He got into an accident a few months back, which did some very bad damage. He's seventeen years old but now since the accident he's mentally five."

I gasped in shock, my jaw hanging agape while my mind went wild. _How could that happen? Is it like BANG to the brain and he snaps back to infancy? He's only seventeen._ I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy._ I bet he gets bullied. That's so cruel. Wait would he still be going to high school? Is he able to remember that he was seventeen mentally or is it exactly like being five again and not knowing his future?_ _What was his name? What was his name? _Finally bringing my self back from my thoughts "What's his name?" I asked quietly.

"Edward Cullen, he's one of the other surgeon's son." Charlie replied.

_I bet he's lonely, poor guy. _ "Will there be any chance of me being able to meet him?" I asked hopefully. _Maybe if I had a few friends around his physical age for support._ I couldn't help but feel protective of this _Edward_ guy; I suddenly got the feeling to _have_ to help him.

"Yea he goes to your school." Charlie replied and suddenly I felt excited. _Why? _I don't know. _Wait WHAT!? So he does go high school still. _Well that answers one of my questions_._ I was brought out of my thoughts when Charlie asked "Why?"

I took a sip of my iced tea before I replied "Because I would like to meet him, I bet he needs a friend, someone to talk to and I feel like I should be that someone." honestly.

"That's very sweet of you Bella." This caused me to blush. Charlie continued after pausing for a second "His father told me that his social reputation at school isn't all that good. People pick on him a lot. I think he needs somebody else instead of his family to talk to." I grimaced when he said people picked on him, it felt like someone just punched me in the stomach. _This poor guy has been through so much and people pick on him? _I couldn't help but think.

Smiling proudly, almost triumphantly I replied"Well, you know what? I'm going to be his new friend." I paused as he smiled at me and I could see the pride in his eye at me for being so caring. Getting up out of my seat and grabbing the plates I continued "Why don't you head on up back to your study and I'll do the dishes."

" 'Kay thanks Bells, that was great." He told me smiling even wider.

I did the dishes, grabbed Nike, and went upstairs. I set Nike on the couch and started to unpack my clothes. After I was done I decided to pick an outfit for tomorrow. I took out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red American eagle short sleeved shirt, and a pair of black Jimmy Choo stilettos. _Perfect!_ I thought as I placed tomorrows outfit at the end of my bed. I picked out a pair of Victoria Secret's sweat pants that said "PINK" across my bum, a black tank top and a pair of panties and walked into my bathroom.

I took a nice relaxing shower, washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and got out. I dressed and placed todays clothes in my hamper that was in the corner next to the bathroom door. Back in my room I grabbed Nike from the couch and brought him to the bed, grabbing my laptop from the desk on my way. I turned it on and e-mailed my mother telling her I got here safe and told her all about the house and Nike, of course._ He's so cute!_ He fell asleep as I read an email from Charlie which was only sent 10 minutes ago. He must have sent it from his study, t was directions on how to get to Forks High from here. I replied thanking him and saying goodnight then I turned of my laptop and returned it back on my desk. I set my alarm to five thirty so I could go for a run before I had to get ready for school. I got under the covers snuggling in with Nike and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to my alarm beeping away like crazy. I reached out, pressed the stop button and got up wiping sleep from my eyes. I changed into a black tank top, basketball shorts and my running shoes. I grabbed my Iphone and went for a run. It was about six forty-five when I got back so I made breakfast for Charlie and ran up the stairs to go take a shower passing Nike on the way, who was still snuggled under the covers.

Once showered I got out and blow dried my hair. I put on my black lace panties and bra set followed by the rest of my clothes. I grabbed my curling iron and curled my hair into big ringlets. I put on some eyeliner and a bit of eye shadow followed by mascara and to top it off my favorites strawberry lip gloss.

I went back to my room to grab one of my American eagle book bags and placed a notebook, folder, pens and pencils, calculator, and my wallet in it. I went downstairs to find Nike trying to get the pantry door open. Charlie was already gone. I opened the door to get some food for him making sure to put more than usual just incase, and a water ball. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and put in my bag. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it quickly as I ran upstairs to grab my cell, the directions for the school, and my Jimmy Choo Stilettos. I put them on and went down stairs. I grabbed my bag and my keys. I gave Nike a kiss on the head and walked out the door.

I got in the car and raced to the school. When I got there I noticed that all of the cars were old and rusty. I saw a shiny red M3 and parked right next to it. _At least some people have some sense of taste._ I thought to myself. I went to the office to see a woman with frizzy red hair and over sized glasses. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I asked softly.

"Of course dear, I'm Ms. Cope." She replied sweetly and handed me my schedule and a slip that I had to get signed by all of the teachers and return it by the end of the day.

"Have a nice day," I told her before I left to find my first period class, which apparently was English, my favorite class.

I ignored all of the stares I got when I entered the class and made my way over to the teacher. I handed her my slip then went to sit in the seat she assigned me which was next to a girl named Jessica. She wouldn't stop talking and I just listened, I didn't bother listening to the lesson since I had already learned it. Finally the bell rang and I began packing my stuff when Jessica asked "Hey Bella do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

I zipped up my bag and replied "Sure," with a smile then left. My next classes were Government, Spanish, and Trigonometry. They were all easy except for Trig, which most I understood but some just didn't get and it  
was just boring. Next was my lunch that was signaled by a bell. I packed and found myself being dragged from the classroom to the Cafeteria by Jessica.

"Okay, so this is Mike, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Tyler." She introduced pointing to each student at the table as she named them.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I introduced myself with a weak smile.

Receiving a "Hi" back from everyone, which just caused me to blush.

I sat down and about 10 minutes later some guy with greasy black hair walked up to me and asked "Hey do you want go out with me sometime?"

"Umm No!" I told him. And he shrugged and walked away.

By the end of lunch period I had been asked out a total of six times.

The bell rang and I got up to go to Biology. On my way to class I saw some kids picking on some innocent guy who by the way was gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair that stood in all directions and gorgeous emerald eyes that had to be the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. His beautiful face was accompanied with a body that was definitely fit.

I walked up so I could hear what they were saying. "Hey I thought I told you to stay out of my way!" some kid yelled.

"Just get lost nobody wants you here" somebody else said.  
I got really mad. Nobody should be talked to in that kind of way. "Hey what's your problem leave him alone!" I yelled at them.

"Oh come on don't tell me your sticking up for this retard!" The bully replied.

That got me mad. So mad that I no longer had control over my body and I stomped right up to the kid and punched him square in the jaw with enough force that it left my knuckles sore. But didn't care, I was too angry. I faced the rest of the kids and warned them "If I see anybody else picking on him you will know about it" in a deadly calm voice and holding my fist up to make sure they understood what I meant. They looked at my wide-eyed and gulped before they all ran away.

I turned back around to look at him and crouched down to his level. He was crying. Seeing him hurt was heartbreaking and at that moment I felt my heart being torn out of my chest. I reached out to wipe his tears and he flinched as if I was going to hurt him. "I'm not going to hurt you," I reassured him softly and moved slowly to wipe his tears. I touched his face to see if it was okay then wiped the tears away.

"Are you an angel?" He asked in a velvet like voice that also held a childlike voice as well. I blushed lightly.

"No, I'm Bella Swan," I replied with a smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He told me beaming.

"Well Edward we're going to be late, what class do you have next?" I asked.

"Biology," He answered.

"Me too," I told him with a huge caring smile on my smile. I stood and offered him my hand, which he told gratefully and I helped him up, receiving a "thank you" and shy smile from Edward.

We walked to class together. Once in class Edward went to his seat while I introduced myself to the teacher who introduced himself of Mr. Banner and he signed my slip. He pointed to my assigned seat, which just so happened to be by Edward. He smiled a very cute crooked smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back as I walked to my seat.

"Hi" He said once I was seated.

"Hello," I replied getting out my pens and notebook, ready for class.

After class was over we both walked to gym together since we had the same class. I got to sit out of gym because I didn't have my uniform yet. The coach decided to let the students do whatever, so Edward came and sat by me. "So will you tell me about your family?" I asked. And questions went on and on until the bell rang and I said bye to Edward and went to the office to turn in my slip.

When I went back to the car I noticed Edward and his family by the red M3. Edward saw me. "Bella" He called. He ran towards me and gave a hug before continuing "I missed you Bella I thought you were leaving me!" He told me in a sad voice that just made me sad.

"I would never leave you." I assured him and walked with him towards his family and my car.

"Thanks for helping my brother, I'm Alice," the pixie said with a very grateful smile. She had dark, short spiky hair blue eyes slim petite body. Just by looking at her you could tell she was a big ball of joy trapped in that small body of hers. She definitely was a shopaholic, I could tell just by her energy and very stylish clothing.

"I'm Rose," the blonde model said raising her hand slightly and smiled at me. She was gorgeous with her golden hair that waved naturally and came down mid-back. She had beautiful blue eyes and perfectly shaped body. She looked pretty laid back and cared a lot about her image. She seemed pretty friendly and loves her shopping but not as much as Alice, but pretty close.

"I'm Emmett" the body builder said with a huge cheesy grin that made me giggle. He was tall and very muscular with his big strong arms in chest. He had short brown hair and brown eyes Even though he looked so tough you could tell he was very playful and big hearted.

"I'm Jasper," the movie star said. He had honey blonde messy hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a well build body less than Emmett and a bit more than Edwards. He seemed pretty calm and relaxed which weirdly made me feel the same.

I smiled at how beautiful and amazing there family was and introduced myself "Hi, I'm Bella."

"I love your style," Rose and Alice complemented me. I giggled as blush spread across my face and said thanks.

"Well I got to go," I told them as I began to make my way over to my car but stopped and turned when I heard Edward.

"No don't leave Bella" Edward said with a sad face.

"Silly Edward you can visit me whenever you like, we live across from each other." I reminded him.

Smiling again he said "Ok," cheerfully. I smiled and kissed everybody's cheek and we got onto our cars and sped off home.


	3. The Surprise

The surprise

The surprise

Edward P.O.V

I was so happy today I made a new friend, she's an angel named Bella. She is a very pretty girl. She saved me from the mean kids at school today. I miss her so much. I wish I could go see her. That's when I remembered Bella said that we lived right across from each other so I ran down stairs to ask mommy if I could go over and see her.

"Mommy," I called. I found her in the living room reading a book.

"What is it Edward?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Umm mommy can I go see my new friend from today?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly.

"Who are you talking about? What's his name?" She asked confused and interested.

"Silly mommy, my new friend is a girl named Bella Swan and she is an angel, my angel. Do you know why mommy? Do you!? It's because she came and saved me from big meanies!" I told her.

"Really… oh alright you can go, have Alice drop you off and do tell Bella to come and visit me sometime!" She yelled because I was already going to find Alice.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in," came a muffled voice.

"Umm Alice will you give me a ride to Bella's house?" I asked nervously while looking at the floor. I heard some shuffling and I looked up to see Alice with a big smile on her face.

"Of course Edward I'm glad you are making some friends." She told me. We went down stairs to the garage and got into the Banana. That's what I call Alice's car because its as yellow as a banana. Once we had our seatbelts on we sped off to Bella's.

We were finally in front of a very big house. I didn't bother looking at what the house number was or what it looked like, I just ran towards the front door. I heard Alice say she was going to pick me up in a few hours before she drove off and I rang the door bell and started jumping up and down while waiting for someone to open the door.

Finally seconds later somebody opened the door. It was Bella my angel. "Angel," I yelled and grabbed her in a big hug. I heard her giggle.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked. I felt sad. My angel didn't want me. I started crying.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked which only made me ask.

"Y-you do-don't w-want me-me h-here?" I sobbed. She giggled which only made me sob louder.

"Edward," she whispered and grabbed me in a hug and said "Of course I want you here I was just  
surprised."

I finally started to stop crying. "R-really?" I hiccupped. She nodded and told me to come in. When I got inside I heard loud barking and I looked to see a small dog running at me. Quickly I jumped behind Bella and grabbed her waist. I whimpered when the dog was closer.

"Shh! It's okay Edward he won't hurt you." She said. She went to move but I grabbed onto her tighter. She took my hands and moved them from around her. Tears started streaming down my face. Dogs always scared me.

I saw Bella run and grab the dog. She started petting him, he seemed to calm down. "It's okay Nike, Edward's not going to hurt me he's my friend." She said and placed the puppy on the floor and he started walking over to me. Tears were pouring down my face as I was whimpering. I started backing up into the wall slowly. Nike was now in front of me looking at me with wide eyes.

He started barking again. Which made me scared so i started to sob. "Bella," I yelled. I looked to see her running towards me and closed my eyes. I felt arms go around my waist and I buried my head in her hair and clutched her. She smelled like sweet strawberries.

"It's okay Edward trust me he's not going to hurt you." She told me, letting go of me to pick up the puppy.  
She took my hand with her free one and brought me into the living room. She sat me down and sat down next to me. "Edward pet his fur he's not going to hurt you, he really likes you that's why he was barking because he's happy," Bella told me. I slowly reached out to touch his pretty fur. When my hand touched his fur I gasped. His fur was so soft. Slowly Bella handed him to me. I looked at her then looked back at Nike. I slowly grabbed Nike and sat him on my lap. He started nuzzling my stomach.

"Your so pretty, puppy." I told him. I heard Bella laugh and I looked over to her and she just pointed to Nike who was now fast asleep.

"So Edward what would you like to do?" She asked. My stomach answered her for me, growling embarrassingly loud. I blushed and she giggled. "It's okay Edward big boys have to eat," She told me. I beamed; she called me a big boy. "So what would you like to eat?" She questioned.

"I want cookies!" I replied.

"Edward you can't eat cookies yet you have to eat your dinner first!" She told me.

"Ok then I would like some spaghetti!" I replied instead. I love spaghetti. She nodded and we walked to the kitchen.

I watched her go to the pantry and pull out a box of spaghetti noodles and then go to the fridge and get the spaghetti sauce. She put the noodles in the boiling water and the sauce in a separate pot. "So Edward, do you want to help me make the meatballs?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled excitedly. I was having so much fun with Bella she was my best friend ever. I loved making  
the meatballs with her and then we finally got to eat. She was the best cook just as good as mommy.

"Bella can I have cookies now?" I asked. I really wanted a cookie. She laughed.

"Of course but we are going to have to make them," She told me.

"Ok that will be so much fun!" I said with more excitement.

"We are going to make my special triple chocolate cookies!" She said. I nodded. It sounded really good. We got out all of the ingredients for the cookies. The three main ingredients were the chocolate syrup, chunky chocolate chips and small dark chocolate, chocolate chips.

Bella let me lick of the batter on the spoon afterward while we waited. I saw her look at something and saw her smile deviously. She got up and grabbed something and stuck it behind her back. "Edward," She called sweetly. Then BAM! There was flour every where the next thing you know we are having a flour fight. During the middle of our flight we hear a giggle. I looked out to the living room to see Alice holding a video camera.  
I started to blush from embarrassment. "Alice how long have you been standing there and recording us?" I asked nervously.

"I was here and recording you form the moment Bella got up to get the flour and throw it on you." She answered. "What smells so good?" She asked sniffing slightly.

"Those are Bella's famous triple chocolate cookies." I told her.

"I think they are done." Bella said and went to the oven, put on some oven mittens and pulled out the three trays of cookies.

It smelled mouthwatering. I watched her grab three glasses and pour milk into them. She put the cookies on a plate and I went to grab the milk. We sat down and grabbed a glass and a cookie. "Bella this is awesome!"  
Alice and I yelled. They were delicious the cookies melted into my mouth.

"Thanks," She mumbled blushing a little.

"Not even mommy's cookies are as good as yours!" I told her honestly.

"Edward don't say that, that's rude." She said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

It was finally time to leave. The three of us finished the first tray of cookies and Bella gave us the second one to take home and she kept the third for herself and her dad. Alice went out to the car and I was there standing in front of Bella. "Bella I don't want to leave!" I told her while tears were running down my face.  
She hugged me and told me "It's okay Edward I will see you tomorrow morning!" I nodded and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. And I blushed. I felt better than I had in along time.


	4. The Good News

**The Good News**

Bella P.O.V

After Edward and Alice left I immediately went to sleep. The next morning I received a call from Alice asking me to come with her to take Edward to the doctor's today after to school, I told her that I would come. I really wanted to know if there was any way to help Edward.

I had spent every single second I could with Edward at school. Trying to get to know him more. Right now I was on my way going to the hospital. Edward was riding with Alice in her Porsche.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper. I looked over to him to see him trembling, I moved over to put my arm around his waist.

"Don't worry Edward it'll be fine, I'm here for you and so is Alice." I said trying to soothe him. Alice was talking to Carlisle and my father.

"Edward Cullen." I heard a nurse call him. Edward beside me tensed. I took his hand and rubbed circles on it with my thumb and he instantly relaxed. Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie, and I were all waiting in the room when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Waters, and how are you all dong today?" The doctor asked. Rounds of "Good, thank you" went around.

"So, I have some very good news; I've been studying all of the scan's that were done on Edward and after doing a little bit of Research, I have found out that we can have a surgery done on Edward, but the bad thing is that it is a possibility that Edward will lose some of his memory, but if you are able to somehow trigger those memories, everything will come rushing back to him." She told us.

"Dr. Waters, what if we show him some videos and make videos so that we can show them to him just in case, is it possible that it will trigger something?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it is possible and I think that would be the best." She replied.

"So, Dr. Waters, shall we set up a date?" Carlisle asked. Everybody walked out leaving me with Edward.

"So, Edward aren't you excited?" I asked him.

"No, I'm scared!" He whispered. His expression was heart wrenching. His eyes were full of terror and he was shaking.

"Why?"

"Because……….I don't want to forget you!" He whimpered. By now there were tears streaming down his face.

"Edward, you will never forget me, I won't ever allow it, you're the most best friend I've ever had and the most, sweetest, friendliest, and the most handsome person I've ever met and I will help get your memory back if you lose it." I promised. I put my arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Thank You, Angel." He whispered. Then we heard an "awwwe".

We let go of each other to see Alice holding a video camera and a big toothy grin.

I had a feeling everything was going to be alright.


	5. The Plane Ride

**The Plane Ride**

Bella P.O.V

That night when Edward fell asleep I suggested to Carlisle that we should take Edward out for a few days of fun. He agreed and organised tickets to Florida for all of us, even me although I argued that I'd buy my own they wouldn't allow it so I gave up and let him pay.

I informed Charlie about the trip to Florida with the Cullens in 3 days for a few days and he was all cool with it. He was pretty much best friends with Carlisle Cullen, so of course he'd let me.

The night before my departure I made sure to make enough dinner so that Charlie would have enough for a couple of days. I was now in my car, luggage in the back and driving to the airport.

I pulled off the main road into the parking lot, parking in the closest spot I could find to the doors. I turned off the engine, unbuckled my seatbelt and was winding the window up when I heard my name being yelled.

I opened the door and I turned around to see Alice and Edward running towards the car with the rest of the Cullens following right behind them.

"Hey everyone, are you guys ready to have some FUN?!" I asked enthusiastically as I got out and opened the trunk.

Edward screamed and run and attacked with a huge thankful hug, "YES!" He wore the widest grin I'd even seen him wear. Emmett boomed a "Oh HELL YEAH!" and everyone else whistled and hooted in excitement.

This was my first time meeting Edwards mum and so I walked up to Esme and introduced myself.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet _the_ Bella that Edward and Alice are so fond of." She gave me a gentle loving hug and I instantly loved her like a mother. She was gorgeous and exactly what I'd thought she'd be like.

Emmett grabbed my luggage from my trunk and we were headed inside with Edward attached to my side holding my hand tightly.

Once inside and at our terminal we heard an announcement for our 5.00 p.m. flight so we headed quickly over to our gate. Carlisle had gotten us first class seats so we would be much more comfortable, I was about to protest but knew it was no use and just let Carlisle be.

In first class the seats were in rows of two so everybody was seated in pairs, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and me.

"Bella, where are we going?" Edward asked with a oh-so-cute look.

"We are going to…….Florida!!!!!!!!".

"Really?!! What are we going to do in Florida?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you? Well we will be doing whatever you would like to do in Florida, but first we'll be going to a hotel when we get off of this plane so we can rest for the night. Then we can go and have heaps of FUN!" I enthusiastically replied.

"Cool! So can we go to Disneyland right after we get off of this plane and go to a hotel and rest?!" he asked while bouncing in his seat in excitement.

"Whatever you would like to do, Edward." I told him.

"Yay!!! You're the bestest angel ever!!" He squealed.

"Thank You, now why don't you take a quick nap? It's going to be 3 hour plane ride." I asked.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay up and talk to you!!" He whined.

"Fine if you don't take a nap now we won't be able to stay up and talk while we're at the hotel at night." I tried to bargain.

"Alright, then can I share a room with you?" He asked.

"I don't know…." I trailed off.

"Please my beautiful angel, please, please, please, plea-" I stopped his pleading by placing my hand over his mouth gently.

"We'll see Edward now please go to sleep" I calmly pleaded and removed my hand and I lowered the back of my chair to lay down. He did the same.

"Alright my sweet angel," He yawned moving the armrest so he could move over right next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. I placed a pillow under his head and a blanket around us and we fell asleep just like that.

**Thank you for being patient with me and not throwing a "fit"over me not updating. I really haven't had much time to think about what to write about. Thank you for being lovely reader! **

**Please Review xD**


	6. Do You Love Me?

**First of all I'd like to apologize for being a horrible author and not updating sooner.**

**Secondly I'd like to thank all of you for being wonderful readers and for putting up with me. I know some of you may be upset about me not updating sooner and I know how that is, it annoys me when the author hasn't updated in forever. **

**Lastly I wanted to say that I'll promise to try harder to update my story.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE FABULOUSNESS THAT IS TWLIGHT!!**

**Do You Love Me?**

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to a voice over the intercom asking us to buckle up our seat belts, as the plane would be landing shortly. I looked over to my right to see Edward fast asleep; he looked so peaceful and absolutely adorable how his lips pouted while he slept. I didn't have it in my to wake him just yet so I gently reached over his sleeping form and buckled his seat belt and then mine. He slept so peacefully, completely silent, did not snore once, the only thing reassuring me he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. I stroked his hair back, off his forehead, away from his eyes and couldn't help but watch him sleep.

We soon landed and I had to wake him. I gently shook him as I softly cooed "Edward…Wake up sweetie… we're here."

He groaned quietly coming back to reality and his eyes snapped open. "Are we in Florida?!" He cried, ecstatic. I smiled at his instant excitement and nodded.

His eyes lit up and he jumped out of his seat grabbing my hand.

"Hold on Edward," I stopped him, still holding his hand I reached up and grasped his carry on. "Okay, now lets go." I said and we exited the plane and met the others by the luggage area where we all retrieved our belongings and headed outside to our rental car, which I already had the keys to.

"So Bella, what's the plan?" Alice asked.

"Well, today I think it would be best if we just head to the hotel and just hang out there because I'm sure that everybody is a bit jet lagged, then tomorrow we'll drive down to Disneyland!" I was pretty tired but I said the last part as enthusiastically as I could.

All three boys Edward, Emmett and Jasper voiced their excitement in unison "Woo-hoo!!! This is gonna be so AWESOME!"

We were all laughing and telling each other what we're going to do and how fun it's going to be and seeing everyone's excitement brought a smile to my face. Everyone seemed to be talking all at once now when Alice squealed "Come on!" as so made her way over to the SUV I had rented since there were so many of us. We followed behind her and loaded our luggage in the back before making seating arrangements. Alice, Edward, and I sat in the very back with the luggage, since we were the smallest. Edward didn't seem to mind being squashed beside me neither did I. Alice had herself occupied with her video camera, what ever she was doing with it as Edward and I joked around and even had a tickle fight. He won of course, him and his piano playing fingers.

We finally reached the hotel and got out. The valet took our car and we would have our luggage sent up to our rooms. I booked rooms in pairs for everyone; I'd made sure to ask Carlisle and Esme if that was okay first.

We collected our keys at the front desk and headed up to our rooms, deciding that our first motive should to shower and change into something more comfortable then go from there. Hence, why Edward was in the shower and I was retrieving Edward's pajamas from his suitcase at this very moment.

I was surprised that none of his pajamas had cartoons on them and weren't even pajamas at all, he just wore an old shirt and sweats like I did. I pulled out a forest green shirt and a pair of dark gray sweats, then went to my suitcase and collected a dark blue tank top and some light gray sweats.

I placed the suitcases on the floor bedside the bed before deciding I should check on Edward to make sure he was okay. I walked past the bed towards the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Edward, are you alright in there?" I called out waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I'm fine." Came his muffled response.

"I'll bring you your clothes." I told him running back to the bedroom, grabbing his clothes and running back to the bathroom. I knocked on the door again.

"Edward I'm coming in," I warned him.

"Mm'kay" He answered.

I slowly opened the door and set his clothes on the counter telling him to hurry because the others were probably waiting on us, then walked out leaving him to get dressed.

As I entered the bedroom the phone rang. I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's Alice, we were all just wondering if you guys were ready?" She sung.

"Almost, I'm waiting for Edward to finish and then I need to take a shower." I told her.

"Okay well when you guys are done come over to Carlisle and Esme's room." She informed.

We exchanged quick goodbyes and hung up. As the conversation ended Edward was out of the bathroom and on the bed pulling on a pair of socks.

"I'll be right back Edward; stay put and stay in the room, okay?" I pleaded.

"I promise Bella," He answered with that crooked smile of his.

I returned a smile before quickly grabbing my things and rushing into the bathroom. I was undressed and in the shower with in seconds. I washed my hair quickly and scrubbed down my body with my favorite shower gel and shampoo. I dried my self off and put on my lotion and deodorant. I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed my dirty clothes and put them in the hamper, provided by the hotel.

I hurriedly out of the bathroom to make sure Edward was okay. I sighed in relief as he lay on the bed watching TV. I put on a pair of socks before grabbing a towel and walking over to Edward.

"Come here Edward, let's dry off your hair." I said as he turned off the TV and came over to the edge of the bed. I took the towel in both hands and rubbed his head like crazy and carefully trying to dry off his hair as much as I could. He found it funny and when I was done and couldn't help but laugh too, his hair was like a mop. I ran my fingers through it removing a few knots. "All done! Let's go."

I grabbed his sweatshirt as well as mine and we left the room walking a short distance to Esme and Carlisle's door. I knocked on the door and waited. Alice opened the door and enveloped us in a hug. "Hi Ally!" Edward said hugging her back. We walked in and sat on the love seats.

"Nice of you to join us." Emmett greeted us with that mischievous smile of his.

"No Problem." I replied as Rose smacked him over the head. A conversation was quickly formed and flowing. This had to be the best day of my life. We were laughing and smiling and everything was just… wonderful. Corny, I know, but it's true.

We ordered room service as we continued talking about all kinds of things it was nice.

"Bella," I broke away from my conversation to see Edward with his arms tightly around his waist and tears in his eyes. I was up in an instant.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked worriedly sitting down beside him.

"My stomach hurts," He whimpered.

I looked up at Esme. "I think maybe Edward should get some rest, he doesn't look so good." I told her.

"I think that's a good idea Bella." She agreed.

We said our goodnights and left. I was holding Edwards hand tightly.

I grabbed the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. I turned on the lights and led Edward to the bed. He got in and asked me to tuck him in. So I went to his side and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and kissed his forehead. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and brought them over to the loveseat.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him with a curious expression. "Angel, why are you laying on the couch and not the bed with me?" He wondered.

I felt my body stiffen and my eyes widen.

"Angel?" Edward whispered. "Do you….not…l-love me anymore?" He whimpered, tear appearing in his eyes once again.

I didn't know how to answer. Did I love him? If so in which way? Did I love him like a lover or like my child?

________________________________________________________

So tune in for my next chapter to find out Bella's answer. So does she love him like a child or does she love him like a lover?

**Please Review!!!! :D CullenHaleLuvr94**


	7. We're Here

**We're Here**

Bella P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. Did I love him? Yes! But was I in love with him. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were pleading for me to say yes. I thought back to the first time I had laid my eyes on Edward and remembered thinking how gorgeous he was.

I remembered how much fun I had making spaghetti with him and our flour fight that we had while we were waiting for the cookies we were baking to be done. I knew the answer to Edward's question. I walked back to the bed and sat down next to Edward. I looked into his tear-filled eyes and felt my heart stop at the look on his face. I had never seen him look so depressed.

"Edward look at me." I pleaded, but he kept his head down. I reached over and grasped his chin between my fingers and lifted his head up. His eyes were red and swollen.

"Edward I do love you, I love you so much and don't you ever doubt that," I whispered sternly. Then I saw the sparkle in his beautiful eyes return.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded with a smile on my blushing face.

He squealed with excitement, grabbed me and started running around the room laughing. I laughed with him, just seeing him so happy made my heart melt. All of a sudden I was being picked up and spun around the room. I shrieked from the shock of the sudden movement and Edward gently set me down on the bed.

He laid me down in the bed and crawled in right next to me. I was about to turn and face him only to be surprised by something soft and slightly moist on my cheek. I froze for a moment before I felt my face burn up. I turned to face Edward and lifted my hand to run my fingers through his silky and luscious locks.

I watched him while he slept; he looked so peaceful and angelic. I slowly turned around only to have a heavy and muscular arm thrown over my waist. I looked down to see Edward's hand clutching me and I looked up over my shoulder to his face, he was still asleep. I turned back around so I was facing Edward and fell asleep.

I woke up to a bronze blur bouncing up and down. I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly and I saw Edward with a toothy grin on his face when he saw me looking at him.

"Bella are we going to go on the rollercoaster, can we go on the tower of terror, how about that one Indiana Jones ride, will we see Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Du−" I cut off his rant by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Yes Edward we will, but first you're going to have to go and take a shower and get ready," I told him.

He jumped up, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. I shook my head and got up to give him his clothes seeing as he had forgotten the most important part in his rush.

I knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" came his muffled reply.

"You forgot your clothes," I teased. There was a long silence before I heard an "Oh."

I heard shuffling and the door opened, I was expecting to see Edward, but was greeted with steam. I stuck my hands inside only to have the clothes snatched out of my hand, the door slammed in my face, and hear an embarrassed "Thank you."

I laughed and walked back to the bedside to call Alice. I heard the ringing and waited until the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice.

"Hey Jasper, can you put Alice on?" I asked

"Sure, no problem Bella," came his reply.

I heard Jasper call Alice, heard a squeal and all of a sudden heard a "BELLA!!!!!" screeched in my ear.

I winced and held the phone a few inches away from my ear and waited until she was done screeching.

"Hey Alice," I said warily.

"Ohhh Bella, I can't wait, today is going to be so much fun!!"

"Yep, I can't wait either, so is everyone awake?"

"Yea, we'll wait for you down at the lobby."

We said our good-byes and hung up. I turned around to see Edward putting his clothes from last night back into his suitcase.

"Edward, I am going to go take a shower. I want you to put on your socks and shoes on and then sit on the bed and watch TV until I come out, okay?" I asked him.

"Okay angel, I promise." He replied.

I saw him grab his socks and shoes and go towards the bed so I turned around and walked towards the bathroom with my clothes and toiletries in hand.

I took a quick shower and hurriedly put on my lime green shirt and my denim shorts. I put my hair up in a tight pony tail, grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom.

I walked back to the room to see Edward laughing. I looked at the TV and saw that he was watching Tom and Jerry. I laughed and put my pajamas in my suitcase and grab a pair of socks and my sneakers. I quickly put them on, grabbed my cell phone, room key, wallet and tucked them into my pocket.

"Edward turn off the TV, we're going to go down to meet everyone in the lobby," I informed him.

He hurriedly turned it off and ran to the door. He grabbed my hand and started tugging me out the door. I locked the door and grabbed his hand again.

"Bella, what do you want to do first when we get to Disneyland?" He asked.

"Hmmmm……..I want to go see Tarzan's tree house." I answered.

His eyes lit up and he just kept asking questions until we got down to the lobby.

"BELLA!!!"

I saw a black blur rushing my way and then it pounced on me. I laughed and hugged Alice. Edward and I hugged everyone then went outside to see our SUV waiting for us.

"So how about we go get breakfast first then we head off?" Emmett asked.

We all agreed and headed of to an IHOP.

We spent an hour there before we left. The ride to Disneyland would be a couple of hours so we had eaten a lot, especially Emmett. Edward fell asleep during the ride with his head on my shoulder while the rest of us talked about his surgery. I hoped that everything would go okay and that he would remember me.

While we were talking I saw a flash of a camera in my direction and blinked in surprise. I looked up to see Alice take a picture of Edward and me. I shook my head and noticed the car slow down. I looked out to see a sign that read "Disneyland The Happiest Place on Earth."

"Edward…..wake up….we're at Disneyland," that did the trick.

His eyes opened wide and he squealed.


End file.
